Beverage containers take many forms, from the distinctive Coke.TM. bottle to the bland aluminum can. Few beverage containers are designed to fit one's grip; to avoid slipping from the hand when wet and to be easily handled in almost any circumstance. This is especially the case with glass beverage containers that, because of their weight and easily wettable surfaces, are often times hazardous to handle. There is a need in the beverage industry for comfortably fitting glass beverage bottles that reduce the chance of being dropped.